Maximumly Annoying Me
by lovelifebrothers
Summary: Okay this story has no wings. yes I know sad well get over it. MAybe if you reveiw I'll add a treat to the story. Well its about fang moving here and max teaching him how to have fun
1. 1st chapter redone

Hey! Alrightie well I had started this fan fiction awhile ago but I was lazy and kept forgetting my password so I didn't write much well starting story now

Also I'm redoing the beginning of the story ok ok deal with it

Gazzy- ha fail at the password thing thank god you're changing the story your first was awful!

Me- why do you hate me? :,(

Gazzy- cause you let your brother go to Universal without me! Just do the disclaimer

Me-I OWN NOTHING :,(

Iggy is an Idiot! Was the only thought running through my head while I raced down my steps toward the school. I'm Maximum Ride and if you call me anything other than Max you're not going to be around in this world much longer! Yay enthusiasm! That's sarcasm kids it's my second language live it learn it love it. That's an order. Oh yeah sorry sometimes I get off topic today's the first day of school and as punishment for beating up a guy ( he looked at me the wrong way!) I had to show the newbie around ugh. It took me about 10 min in a full on sprint to reach the school.

I quickly ran to my locker and then raced to the principles office. I got there as soon as I heard "Maximum Ride to the principles office". Well wasnt that thoughtful of him? I knew he cared!

When I went into the room I was in shock. The newbie was an Emo! Nice. He didn't look to shabby either... Forget I thought that!

"Nice of you to join us Miss Ride" said Mr Santia, I know weird name right?

"Pleasure Mr. S, but we gotta run homerooms gonna start and I don't like staying here longer than possible, come on McEmopants!" was what I said as I was pushing Emo Elmo out the door. He had an amused smirk on after seeing me deal with Princie, it's a gift!

"well..." I started trying to break the silence. "I need your schedule to see where in hell ahem school I'm showing you around.

He handed me his schedule with the same amused smirk playing on his face

"Wow we have 5 classes together including lunch well as you know by know there are 9 classes in a day 42 min each with 3 min to get to class and the rest you'll figure out yourself well it seems you have homerooms with me, I think you'll like Mr. McCrew he doesn't talk much either Hey what's your name I never got it?" wow I'm turning into Nudge ahhh call the funny farm!

"umm cool I'll know someone in my classes, joy lunch, only 3 min?, your so nice thanks alot, I talk when needed and my names Nick but most people call me Fang" said Emopants whose name is apparently Fang

"Alrightie then!" was all I got in before we entered the classroom

"Ah Max, I heard over the loud speaker you'd be late, again.". Mr. McCrew said

"Not my fault blame Nickiepie over here!" I protested

"Ah so this is the newbie" haha gotta love McCrew

"um yeah" said Fang "my names Nick but I prefer Fang"

"Alright Fang I'll put you next to Max, hopefully she'll get along with you unlike the last guy" McCrew ignored my protests and sent us to our seats.

Trying to walk away with my head high I accidentally tripped ove r a chair which just jumped in my path. With a slight laugh Fang helped me up.

I glared at him, a glare which has stopped fire ..well not really but shh, but he just kept smirking. That's gonna get irritating!

A.N. Well was it better? Well if you've read the first one respond but if you just like it flat out I do enjoy comments!

Gazzy- well that was a good starter

Me- a compliment! Yay! When I go to universal I'll put you in my suitcase!

Gazzy- better


	2. 2nd chapter

Okie dokie, funny story

So I thought I put up the first chapter awhile ago but I didn't so that's why there are 2 chapters in one day, ok? Hehe sorry rhyming is fun!

Gazzy: careful she had coke!

Me: only a can!

Gazzy: after 2 dr peppers!

Me:... Just do the disclaimer!

Gazzy: ha pawned

Me: THE DISCLAIMER IF YOU DON'T MIND!

Gazzy: sheesh kidding, she doesnt own maximum ride the story. If you've read her writing you'd know that already

Me:... I'm hurt :(

After a fun time of messing around in McCrew's class with fang... Well, technically,I was messing round fang was being a goody two shoes. Sooo ofcourse I had to make sure he didn't go down the good student path and being the great friend I am I threw pieces of paper at him, stole his notes and made them in to origami and threw them at him. Finally he gave up after 24 pages of his notebook paper was ruined (I know he really should recycle...) he started attempting to throw them back. Attempt being the key word here since his second attempt at throwing the paper at me hit the class/school nerd. Which right after it bounced off his head he reported our "atrocious behavior" to the teacher and we got detention. Which also lead to Fang glaring at me the rest of class...whoops?

Our next class was with Iggy who as you remember I am mad at. Also since I hate English and needed to blow off steam I kinda feel bad for the poor kid...nah. Since biology was next I was practically jumping out of my seat with excitement! Once the bell rang, I started convincing Fang to be my partner. He apparently has a weak resolve cause he said yes! I figured I would need his smartypantsness to help with my plan for Iggy! We took our seats and I started grinning my evil grin, I only barely noticed fang inching away. Once he did I pouter and asked him to grin with me. He gave me the what are you on look and he started reading his textbook. Nerd. Once Iggy walked in and saw my smile he looked like he wanted to run. I nudged (A.N ha Nudge) fang and he sighed and signaled Iggy to come over. Hesitantly he walked over and sat infront of us. My smile widened perfect I thought perfect. He was in targeting position and once the teacher told us to begin our experiments I turned to fang and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Fang winced like he was in pain then sighed and asked "alright what do I need to do?"

Smirking triumphantly I let him in on the plan

"do you think you can make a color changing die which the color changes with the persons mood? " I asked in a whisper.

He let out an amused chuckle "you are one of the weirdest girls I've ever met!"

He said shaking his head and got to work

"I take that as a compliment" I said quite cheerfully

As class was ending I finished the experiment we were supposed to be doing while fang did the side experiment.

Since we had gym next I asked fang to put the concoction in Iggys shampoo for when he showered after gym, fang ofcourse agreed and be went into the guys locker room while I went I to the girls.

We found out we would be doing tennis so I doubled with fang.

When I saw he was grinning actually grinning, I was amazed he had a very nice smile I thought. So I asked why he was smiling and he just shook his head and chuckled. Oh well I gave up and got into ready position just as the opponent sent the serve flying over the net.

After the class was over and Fang and I beat the other kids in to the dust we high fives and walked inside. We separated but I quickly changed and showered so that I could hear Iggys scream. It was music to my ears when fang came out smirking and chuckling I knew it was even better.

I'm glad I met fang, hes a great accomplice!

Gazzy: when am I gonna be mentioned?

Me: soon it depends on the reviewers!

Gazzy: please review *bambi eyes*


End file.
